


Как нельзя лучше

by TiokDragon



Series: Вложения в будущее [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent AU, Curufin is NOT jealous fuck off, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Marriage, Translation to Russian, un petit mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Дорогие близкие Финрода и Карантира откликаются на радостную весть.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Вложения в будущее [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029
Kudos: 2





	Как нельзя лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The auspicious occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734758) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



* * *

Фингон восхищался.

— Дорогие мои друзья, поздравляю! Для всех нас и правда счастливое и неожиданное происшествие!

— О да, — подхватил Маэдрос, — так и есть, неожиданное, — выглядел он несколько зловеще, но Фингон внимания не обратил, а вместо этого обнял поздравляемых.

— От нас вам свадебный подарок _причитается_ — но чем же угодить владыкам, у кого всё есть? Я бы драгоценности посулил, но вряд ли Инго они нужны. Лошадей? Нет, конечно: я же знаю, у вас от Амбаруссы просто отличный табун... Землю? Есть у меня прелестный уголок у Врат — никогда я его не использовал; придётся передаривать, но, думаю, Маглор не обидится. Или, возможно, я бы предложил вам в будущем налоговом году несколько налоги урезать, — и он расхохотался.

— Да, — ответил Карантир, — это и примем.

* * *

Остальные вслед за Маэдросом выказывали удивление — до такой степени, что впору было считать, будто они задираются.

— На втором из лучших остановился, Фелагунд? — громко спросил Куруфин. Выглядел он разъярённым, а ещё, по виду судя, словно бы пытался себя обуздать, и в итоге ухмылялся прямо-таки судорожно. — Нет, извини, должно быть, на третьем из лучших? Или на четвёртом, а?

— За фруктовую корзину спасибо, — ответил Финрод любезно, а Карантир меж тем глядел на брата и расплывался в улыбке. — Ах да, и потрошки те — занятное дополнение.

— Оленья печень, она возбуждает, — вклинился Келегорм, глядя на обоих пристально. — Слушай, я всё удивляюсь, разобраться не могу, хоть убей, кто из вас...

— _Остановился,_ — повторил Куруфин, словно в первые несколько раз его не заметили. — Полагаю, с тех пор-то никого получше и не подобрал.

Келегорм пожал плечами.

— Даже понятия не имею, о ком он говорит, но, наверное, вас обоих задевает.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Финрод, — уж мы-то знаем.

* * *

Одна лишь Галадриэль дала понять, что несколько потрясена.  
— Знаешь, надеюсь, во что впутался, — и она одарила гостей сногсшибательным садовым украшением, составленным из цветов, и — каждого — небрежным поцелуем в щёку.

— Да, да, он же Феанорион...

— Не тебе говорю.

И с этими словами Галадриэль взяла Карантира за руку и повела по саду.  
— Теперь слушай: скоро ты пожелаешь, чтобы ваша ванная звуки не пропускала. И, заметь, двойную раковину захочешь: он её так усвинячит... Скажи, а мне (как твоей золовке) мог бы ты в денежных делах кое-что бесплатно посоветовать? Не за себя прошу, а за мужа: он вложился в оленьи бои, _ещё в один кон,_ а по мне, так олени обычные, черноухие, или помеси, и рогами сцепляются, подумаешь, а муж говорит: _«Диковинка»._

* * *

Тургон отправил поздравление с голубем. Там значилось только: «Ну и ухитрился ты».

Маглор написал почти то же самое.

* * *

— В целом, — и Финрод улыбнулся Карантиру, — думаю, мы недурно всё уладили.

— Что уладили?

— Ну конечно, нашим семьям рассказали, что обручились.

Карантир насухо вытер ему щёку.  
— Тише.

Финрод кашлянул.  
— Я вот о чём: уверен, что Ангрод о твоём прошлом мнение-то составит, но...

— Финрод, — и голос Карантира сорвался от усталости и страха, — глупый, не говори, даже не пытайся.

Финрод ощутил что-то мокрое в уголке рта, и Карантир смахнул это платком — белым... уже нет.  
— Любимый?

— Да? — прошептал Карантир.

— Я только что понял. Ох, как же так, — Финрод поглядел беспокойно, и глаза его расширились. — Мы забыли, моим родителям не написали, — и он закашлялся влажно, и на грудь Карантиру брызнуло кровью.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Карантир, и прижал Финрода к себе, и стал смотреть, как сгущается мрак на полутёмном постоялом дворе, где они сняли угол на ночь. — Только не волнуйся, — повторял он, а Финрод исступлённо бредил и голосом злым и лихорадочным, исказившимся до тихого шёпота, рассказывал об их свадьбе духам мёртвых из обеих семей; всё рассказывал им, как и при каждом приступе, когда волчье проклятие вновь и вновь растравляло ему раны и возвращало муки. — Пошлём письмо, успеется.


End file.
